The invention generally pertains to ionization devices, and more particularly to a mineral ionizing device which allows a solid mineral, such as silver, to be ionized into water to produce mineral water.
Certain mineral springs and water have long been reputed to improve health in many ways. Metal minerals have been believed to produce health and emotional stability when properly used. Silver, for example, can be ground fine and used internally and externally to kill infection and cure many diseases. A chemical process of producing silver in water, which is called xe2x80x9ccolloidal silverxe2x80x9d is utilized for the prevention and cure of many diseases.
Around 1900 a process was developed which produced ionized silver in water by applying a high voltage are between two silver electrodes under water. This produced silver in ionized form which at the atomic level Ag+1, is a much more effective form of silver for the treatment of various diseases.
Ionized silver proved to be safe and non-toxic, even in extremely high amounts. This form of silver has subsequently been clinically tested on over 700 different pathogens, including bacteria, virile, fungus and larvae. Only a handful of pathogens have been shown to be unaffected by ionized silver.
Inorganic, non-ionized minerals are absorbed by plants, and once absorbed by plants, take on an ionized form in a chemical solution, and in general, organic nutrients are in ionized form. Minerals not ionized tend to be poorly absorbed in humans and animals and often form dangerous deposits, causing such conditions as arthritis, rheumatism and bone spurs. Most minerals in ionized form are not dangerous, even in very large quantities, including some which are very dangerous in other forms.
A device and process has been developed for producing Ag+1 by passing a direct current across a first electrode (anode) and a second electrode (cathode). This process is also effective for the production of other mineral waters, such as zinc, copper, magnesium, gold, platinum and other electrically-conductive minerals.
In view of conventional mineral ionizers, there is a need for a mineral ionizing device in which the first electrode can be easily removed for cleaning, replacing and changing from one type of solid mineral to another, while maintaining the spacing between the first electrode and the second electrode. There is also a need for reliable, maintenance-free equipment which operates with a minimum of gases collecting on the second electrode, which allows a higher quality mineral water to be produced. There is also a need for a mineral ionizing device which can be operated with distilled water so that mineral water of maximum purity, especially useful for intravenous injection, can be produced.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly to the claims of the instant invention however, the following patents covering colloidal silver are considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,268 discloses a process for producing silver-ionic water, comprising; a step of passing water through a first electrolytic cell chamber containing an anode and a cathode and provided with silver on the anode, under the application of a voltage, to dissolve out silver ions; and a step of passing the water in which the silver ions have been dissolved out, through either one or both of an anode compartment and a cathode compartment of a second electrolytic cell chamber containing an anode and a cathode and separated into the anode compartment and the cathode compartment with a diaphragm formed between both of the electrodes. The process is useful for producing acidic silver-ionic water and/or alkaline silver-ionic water without causing the formation of colloids.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,412 discloses dispersions of colloidal silver having a neutral black or slightly bluish-black color. The process for forming the above described dispersions in gelatin comprises mixing an aqueous alkaline gelatin solution with an aqueous solution of a water-soluble silver salt and from 0.005 solution of a water-soluble silver salt and from 0.005 to 0.7 moles of a water-soluble manganous salt per mole of the silver salt, and then reducing the silver salt by adding at least 0.2 moles per mole of the silver salt of an alkali metal sulphite and an excess of a water-soluble silver salt reducing agent.
The mineral ionizing device is designed to produce mineral water by ionizing in water, a solid mineral such as silver. In its most basic design, the mineral ionizing device consists of:
A container designed to contain a specific quantity of water or to allow the passage of a continuous flow of water. In the continuous water flow design the container has attached a water inlet tube connected to a water source and a water outlet tube connected to a water reservoir.
A solid-mineral first electrode located within the container.
A second electrode located within the container, and,
Means for applying a positive d-c current to the first electrode and a negative d-c current to the second electrode. The applied current causes the first electrode to ionize and release particles of ionized minerals into the water to produce mineral water. The highest purity mineral water is produced when distilled water is used.
The solid mineral used for the first electrode is commonly silver however, other solid minerals such as chromium, copper, gold, iridium, platinum, manganese, zinc and the like can also be used. The first electrode preferably consists of a cylindrical structure into which is coaxially located the second electrode.
The means for applying the electrical current can consist of a d-c power source or a rectified utility power source and may incorporate a periodic current-reversing circuit. The periodic reversing of the applied current flow, which occurs at approximately 10 percent of the time, aids in releasing gaseous bubbles that typically form on the surface of the second electrode. The formation of the bubbles occurs because the ionization process is electrolytic which produces oxygen and hydrogen gases. These bubbles cause oxidation of some minerals and a degraded quality product. To reduce the gaseous bubbles to a minimum the following four bubble reducing means are utilized in the inventive device:
1. A high ratio of area between the first and second electrodes, whereby the second electrode has a minimum area to hold the bubbles,
2. Protrusions on the second electrode whereby the bubbles form only on the tips of the protrusions further reducing the area of the second electrode holding the bubbles an also making them easier to release,
3. A vibration to dislodge the bubbles and,
4. A current reversal to release the bubbles.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to provide a mineral ionizing device for the efficient production of ionized mineral water of consistently high purity. In addition to the primary object, it is also an object of the invention to provide a mineral ionizing device that:
allows the electrodes to be quickly and easily removed for cleaning, replacing and changing from one type of mineral to another, while maintaining the spacing between the first and second electrodes,
operates with a minimum of gaseous bubbles collecting on the second electrode which allows a higher quality of mineral water to be produced,
that can be used with distilled water to produce mineral water of maximum purity,
provides a high ratio of surface area between the first and second electrodes, while allowing the water to flow freely between the two electrodes,
provides a consistent electrical field between the first and second electrodes,
is reliable and maintenance free, and
is cost effective from both manufacturing and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent form the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.